I'll Take A Bruise I Know You're Worth It
by Ovarieacting
Summary: The desctruction zombies have been seeding throughout the states puts the Glee Club kids in great danger, do they have what it takes to come out alive? A Faberry fic set in the zombie apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

_ This is the first fic I publish on FanFicton. In short, it is simply about the Glee kids surviving the Zombie Apocalypse, and it is mostly a Faberry fic. Due to the fact that I am trying to be somewhat canon, it will also contain Finchel, consider yourselves warned. Also, this is a semi Brittana fic. _

* * *

"_The disease has struck Missouri as well now, and several streets were already reported to be infested with the living-dead. As for the cure, the scientists report to have no progress in the matter, and the police departments all over the states recommend the citizens to remain inside their homes._" Quinn folded the newspaper and threw it on the small table next to her, letting out a short, frustrated sigh. She was tired of sitting in her living room every day, she was tired of waiting for something to happen, and she was tired of worrying so much. As if it wasn't enough that all of her plans about Yale were ruined by the ongoing zombie apocalypse, she was also worried about her friends. She was worried about Brittany and Santana, though she had the feeling that Santana would protect Brittany no matter what, she was worried about Mercedes and Sam, Puck who seems to have vanished, and Rachel, who was already in New York when the entire mayhem began.

"Quinnie, has the police given another order yet?" Quinn's mother's soothing voice only annoyed Quinn, and added to her subtle anxiety. Quinn shook her head, muttering a silent 'no' as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen, not being able to stand the look in her mother's eyes anymore. Food was hard to come by these days, and the Fabrays have adopted a meager diet. Quinn didn't mind it though; she has already been on a few much harder and crueler diets before. Noticing that there's barely any food left, she decided it was her turn to go shopping, even though she went last time - which was a month ago, when the infection has only begun, and you'd see a group of people hunting down an infested zombie every now and then. Things were different now, very different.  
"I'm going out," She declared. Knowing that Judy will ask about a dozen of questions that will only slow her down and bring no use, she stopped got ready to go outside and explained herself. "To buy some food and groceries, if you happened not to notice yet, we ran out of anything edible." She didn't mean to sound so cold, but she knew that the only way to get her mother back to her senses is to take control and let her have her time to get used to the painfully surreal situation. In the meantime, she was already wearing a warm coat and wielding a small gun, yet her mother seemed to be frozen. After a few seconds wasted in vain waiting for her mother to respond, she unlocked the door, opened it, and stepped out to the cold winter streets for the first time in a month.  
The wind crashed against Quinn's face like a bat with nails hammered onto it, and it took her a few seconds to get used to the little bit of sunlight that managed to get through the heavy clouds above the city. The sensation was fierce, yet somewhat gladdening, knowing that at least something stayed the same. The streets, however, were hard to recognize. There was trash everywhere, bits of paper blown away by the wind, newspapers and plastic bags, but what made the scene feel even more like a foreign place, was the amount of dead bodies and body parts lying all around, and the stench of death, that seemed to touch everything leaving out no exceptions.  
Quinn tightened her grip on the gun she carried, even though there were no zombies anywhere near her house. The zombies, slowly becoming more and more ambitious, have decided to look for pray in other places, since all of the living and healthy people in Lima were told to stay at their homes. She started walking, her body slightly shivering due to the cold wind, and kept her eyes wide open, ready to pull the trigger at any zombie that might've been left behind. The city looked different, empty, and dead. Walking down the streets that used to be so busy with people and traffic, and seeing only abandoned cars and bodies to step over made the way feel much lonelier. Memories flooded her mind, reminding her of the times Brittany, Santana and her used to go to the grocery store together, mainly to pull pranks on the ones working there.  
Reaching the store, the first thing that Quinn noticed was the sign, once glorious and lit up by neon lights, now broken and rusty laying on the ground right in front of the entrance. Quinn made her way around the obstacle, trying to be as silent as she could in case that there's a zombie nearby. Fidgeting with the lock a little bit with a hairpin she brought with her opened the rusty excuse for a lock, and she opened the door slightly, so there'll be just about enough space for her to slither into the store.  
The inside of the store wasn't too much of a sight, a lot like the rest of the city. She walked through the store, most of the shelves were empty, until she reached a petite snack section. She crouched to get a better look at the snack stand. There were a few chocolate bars, and a pink lollipop. _Pink_, she thought to herself, _Rachel likes pink_. Shaken out of her thoughts by a zombie that ran towards her in a total frenzy and lust for flesh, she grabbed the lollipop and stood up again. She aimed at the zombie, letting what's left of her time as a skank do its thing, and shot the zombie in the head, shooting it again a single time once its body hit the floor. _I guess that being a train wreck for a while has its perks_, she thought, and approached the zombie's body.  
She recognized him. He was once an impressive tall man with short, black hair. Not that much of what he was before was left. He wasn't as dashing now; he was mostly only skin and bones, well, mostly bones. The sight sent shivers down Quinn's spine, and she had to force herself to look for anything useful in his clothes. She only found a pack of cigarettes, which she thought to be a good thing to use in order to distract the zombies and to give her a few seconds to figure out what to do, and a lighter. She sighed, standing up again and looking around for more food. Seems like there were other survivors, if to judge by the amount of food stolen from the shop. It made Quinn feel safer, like she wasn't facing the apocalypse alone.  
She took a few potatoes that she found, doubting if there's really anything that she could do with them as there was more mold than actual potatoes, and a bottle of wine she managed to spot between the knocked over shelves. A fine catch in the eyes of anyone who had to starve for a few weeks. On her way out, Quinn sensed something, a vibrating sensation, as if the ground was shaking. Or perhaps, not shaking, but trembling under the weight of hundreds of legs stomping on the ground in a certain pattern. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder, the sight in front of her eyes confirming her sensation.  
An entire minion of undead was walking down the street, they were horrible. Murmuring, groaning and roaring, limping and intimidating, they made Quinn's heart race, and the blood to run out of her face. A few were too quick for her to walk away safely; they looked strong, solid, _fresh meat_. And so, having no other choice, she ran.  
The zombies, immediately noticing her, started chasing her down. They were hungry for meat, and Quinn was probably the first living human being they've seen in a while. She didn't stop, she couldn't, but when she was about to make the turn that would lead her to her house, she discovered that it was infested with zombies as well.  
"Mom!" she yelled without thinking. It was too late. She spotted a few zombies entering her house, they were what she called 'fresh meat', strong, hungry, mad. She put all of her mental strength to resist her instincts and to stop herself from running into her house, knowing deep inside that she didn't stand a chance, and that seeing her mom dead, or infected will only hurt more. So she ran away.  
She let her legs carry her, throwing the bottle of wine she picked up earlier away, letting it smash against the floor, hoping it would slow the zombies down. Nothing hurt more than the thought of her mother becoming one of the zombies, not the cold wind bashing against her entire body, not even the small pieces of glass from the bottle she threw on the floor that found a way to get under her skin and cut through her flesh. Wishing that perhaps she'll find piece in the place where her legs were taking her too, she simply ran.

"Sit down Quinn. Now, tell me what happened, is why is your leg covered in blood?" Mercedes' voice, as serious and assertive as it was, sounded a lot more soothing to Quinn then her mother's voice. Her mother's fate now cutting through her consciousness, there was no way for Quinn to stop the tears. Mercedes hugged her, understanding that there was a good reason for Quinn to show up at her doorstep a few minutes before a massive wave of zombies passed by, almost seeking for her. "I'm sorry Quinn. We don't have to talk, I totally understand," She said.  
"I heard her. I heard her screaming when they finally reached her." Was all that Quinn was able to mutter before she was crying too hard to even say a word.  
The next few days Quinn refused to talk, she refused to eat and to do anything. She just sat alone, staring into the blank space. Mercedes could only imagine how hard it was for her, after being rejected by her own father, her mother was gone, dead. She didn't pressure Quinn to do anything. She knew that the best way to deal with this kind of things is to just let it go, and let time do its thing. Yet Quinn grew thinner in front of her eyes every day, she grew weaker, and empty space in her heart grew bigger. She felt bad for her friend, who was more like her then any of the other members of the Glee Club.  
It reminded her of the time that Mercedes got into the cheerios, and had to lose twenty pounds for the performance the cheerios held to impress the inspector. She remembered how she passed out because she wasn't eating enough, and how of all people, Quinn was the one to tell her to stop doing what she did to herself. She took one of the snacks that Quinn brought with her and handed it over to Quinn. She didn't react at all; she kept sitting in her place, looking into the air, as if she was looking at a far away place.  
"Okay. Quinn, stop acting like you're the one that's a walking dead now, and focus on the fact that you're not alone, and that you've got a reason to stay alive." The words she said, as fierce and as true as they were, weren't enough to make Quinn snap out of her thoughts. And so it went on, Mercedes had to force Quinn to eat, but Quinn was still somewhere deep inside her own little world.

"Quinn? Quinn is that you? It's me, Rachel." It took Quinn a few seconds to remember. Rachel. She liked Rachel. "Quinn, can you hear me?" No, she didn't like Rachel; she loved her. Rachel's voice forced Quinn to focus. She held the phone and pulled it closer to her ears from Mercedes' hands. She took a deep breath before answering.  
"Yeah, Rachel, I can hear you, I'm right here." Her voice was raspy, but happy.  
"I wanted to tell you the news myself. We're all meeting up at McKinley tomorrow at five in the morning. I heard that the place was clear, and obviously it is time to reunite the Glee Club. Will you come, with Mercedes?" Rachel's voice was almost pleading at the last sentence, like she really doubted if Quinn would come.  
"Of course I'll come! No problem, Rachel. 5 A.M. sounds perfect."  
"Good! See you there then. A-and Quinn? I missed you," Quinn's heart skipped a beat, "Finn and I missed you a lot."  
Quinn's heart dropped and she hardly found the will to reply. "I missed you guys too." But her voice sounded stiffer, colder, like it always did when she had to say something she didn't really mean. She hung up the phone, putting it aside and letting out a sigh; Rachel was with Finn.  
"Uhh, Hello! Planet earth to Quinn, aren't you happy?" Mercedes asked, waving her hands around and staring at Quinn.  
"Yeah, of course I'm happy." She muttered, her voice still cold, like she forced the words to come out of her mouth. She looked up at Mercedes and forced herself to put a smile on her face, as she didn't really have a choice but to pretend that she was thrilled about meeting Finn again.

* * *

_I will gladly accept reviews, just keep the fact that English is not my native language, so please play nice. I would also like a Beta reader to go over the chapters before I publish them. I know this chapter is rather short, It's more of a pilot than an actual chapter in my opinion. Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry I forgot to lock the door, San," Brittany purred into Santana's ear. She was standing behind her, most parts of their bodies were touching, and Brittany could sense Santana's body shivering slightly as she grinned. The body of the zombie lying in front of the two was relatively old, there was nearly no flesh left on the body and the smell of rot filled the air.

"It's okay, he wasn't strong or anything," Santana let go of the firefighter's axe that she held in her hand, and turned around to face Brittany. She put her hands on Brittany's waist, and let out a content sigh when Brittany nuzzled into her cheek. "I mean he wasn't even fun to kill." She said in a low voice.

Brittany smiled and kissed her lips softly, like she was comforting her. A wave of a heavy feeling of guilt attacked Santana's body, and she must've twitched slightly at the feeling, as Brittany stopped the kiss and pulled away a little bit to look into Santana's eyes.

"Is everything okay San?" She asked, her eyes were big and so very gullible. Forcing herself to smile, Santana nodded her head and planted a soft kiss on Brittany's lips. It wasn't true, of course. Santana wasn't entirely okay. In fact, Santana didn't feel this bad for a long time. Overall, it wasn't something that she has done, and what happened wasn't her fault. She felt guilty because she couldn't tell Brittany about it, knowing how sad and hurt Brittany would be.

It happened a few weeks ago, Brittany and Santana were still living in Brittany's place. Brittany was sleeping, she was safe and sound. Santana was clearing out the area around the house from zombies, using her firefighter's axe. The zombies were slow, and rather stupid, so killing them when there was only a few of them wasn't too much of a challenge for Santana, who grew up in Lime Heights. She was already finished when she stumbled across something on the ground. She crouched to get a better look at it, and discovered that it was in fact Lord Tubbington. Brittany's cat, which she loved and adored so much, was dead. Of course, Santana couldn't tell Brittany about the incident, since she knew that Brittany will take it really hard, so she told Brittany that the cat simply found a lover and ran off. It felt horrible and wrong, but she had no choice. She had to lie to Brittany about this; it was for her own good.

"Everything's great, Britt-Britt. Now you wait here while I take the body out, okay?" Brittany nodded her head in reply, and Santana grabbed her leather jacket and took her axe and placed it on her belt so she can pull it out and use it quickly if she needed to. She grabbed the body by its feet, or what was left from its feet, and started dragging it out of the hideout.

The hideout wasn't the most brilliant of places when it comes to size or décor, but it was unnoticeable and comfortable. It was like a shed, only somewhat bigger than most of the sheds, and it was lit by a small lamp, so there was enough light to see when you're inside the shed, but it was hard to notice any light coming out of the shed on the outside. It was perfect, and most of all, it was intimate. Santana and Brittany had no choice but to leave Brittany's house when the zombies somehow managed to break the door and the windows, so after a fierce slaughter of the zombies, the two left the house and found the hideout.

Getting rid of bodies wasn't one of Santana's favourite occupations, but she didn't really have a choice. She made her way through the wrecked streets, it was nighttime, but the sun was going to rise soon. She could tell by the blue colour the sky wore. It was cold outside, and unpleasant for the most part, but it didn't really bother Santana. She got used to the wind blowing against her bare skin, so she didn't mind going out with shorts and a jacket, she felt warm enough.

She dumped the body at a random place after about five minutes of dragging it and she made her way back to Brittany as fast as she could. The apocalypse wasn't easy, and times were hard, but Santana liked the intimacy it somehow created. She never felt as close to Brittany as she did now, and she knew that Brittany felt the same way. It was the difference in the way their bodies touched when they were together, the way that Santana didn't even need to say anything – and Brittany knew what to do. It was the difference in the way they kissed, how the kisses became much more meaningful, and passionate.

"San, I think we should go now, the meet up is soon and-" But before Brittany could finish the sentence she started when Santana returned, Santana's jacket was already on the floor, her lips were already on hers, and her hands were on her cheeks, so gentle, so loving. Brittany replied with a kiss and placed her arms on Santana's back, pulling her closer so that there was absolutely no gap between their bodies.

Their bodies were almost grinding against each other, and everything quickly became very hard to resist, nearly impossible to stop. It was quite a challenge not to get carried away in the moment, not to get lost in the kiss, especially when she felt Santana's heart beating, almost in perfect synch with hers. When she felt Santana's warm skin touching hers, her breath colliding with hers. Everything about Santana was so inviting and soothing, like nothing bad can happen if she has Santana on her side, which was true. Santana never let anything bad happen to Brittany.

But Brittany wasn't an idiot. She knew something was going on with Santana. But she also knew that if Santana wished to talk about it, she'd already bring it up by now, so she let go of Santana's odd behavior, and pretended to believe that Santana's absolutely fine. Eventually, Brittany let go of all of her preoccupying worries, and allowed herself to be lost in the moment.

She loved these little moments with Santana, when they were all alone. It didn't feel lonely, it simply felt like for a while, there were no zombies, no worries, and no danger. It felt like for a while there was only one thing in existence, and it was Santana.

Brittany felt Santana's tongue brushing against her bottom lip, yet she still hesitated. There was still something on her mind that bothered her, even though she tried to make it go away. Santana noticed that Brittany had a hard time to let go of things, so swiped her tongue against Brittany's lips again, somewhat more gently, pleading for entrance. The sensation tore Brittany out of her train of thought, as she was always getting excited when Santana kissed her like that, and eventually, Brittany parted her mouth, knowing that stopping herself will be much harder from now on.

And she was right, it was a lot harder for her to stop herself. Santana's hands moved slowly down Brittany's arms, sending shivers down her spine, then they reached her stomach, and, slowly, they went up, eventually reaching the outer curve of Brittany's breasts, and stopping there. A moan escaped Brittany's lips when Santana trailed kisses down her neck, stopping at the small gap between her neck and her shoulder, and started sucking down on her skin. By now, Brittany didn't want to stop, and she was glad she didn't.

Brittany's fingers found their way under Santana's tank top, craving to feel Santana closer to her, digging into Santana's back, causing Santana to groan in reply, and to suck on her skin harder, leaving a little red mark that was bound to turn darker.

The two slowly approached the bed, Brittany climbed on top of it first, and Santana quickly joined her once she put her axe on the little wooden table the two found in the shed when they first entered it. She lied on top of Brittany, kissing her lips, completely losing herself in the moment, when it feels like every inch of their bodies is touching, like they're one. All she wanted was to be closer to Brittany, to feel closer to her, and it seems like Brittany knew that, because she deepened the kiss. Brittany pushed Santana gently so that they were lying side by side, and grabbed on the hem of her shirt, sliding it off in a single, smooth move, eager to feel Santana's skin against hers once Santana got Brittany's shirt off as well.

Brittany pushed against the bed, so now she was on top of Santana. Their legs rubbed against one another, the friction warming them up. She leaned in closer to Santana, "I love you," she breathed in her ear, and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Santana smiled, but felt a wave of guilt attacking her stomach, making it harder for her to enjoy this moment of intimacy with Brittany. She tried to ignore it, and decided not to let it bother her at the moment. "I love you too." She mouthed, and a shaky breath escaped her lips, inviting a smile to form on them.

Brittany started trailing kisses down Santana's neck, and then down her stomach, her hands moving ever so slowly up Santana's body as she herself moved down. The feeling sent shivers down Santana's spine, and it triggered a moan. Brittany's tongue swiped against Santana's skin, tasting it. She cherished it, the feeling of Santana's skin against hers. The feeling of her heart beating, her body warm and alive in brutal contrast to pretty much everything else, it was mesmerizing.

* * *

Walking down the hall, Finn immediately noticed Rachel; her petite frame was the only one to be found in the dark halls near the entrance. It was so typical of Rachel, he thought, to isolate herself and become depressed. She had a rather disturbed look on her face, and she was walking around in circles, like she did whenever she was nervous.

He took a deep breath and approached Rachel slowly. She didn't notice him, and kept pacing. She must've been hovering, drowning in deep thoughts. Finn got a little closer to Rachel, but not too close; he didn't want to scare her.

"Rachel, everyone else is already here, maybe we should- "

"She'll be here," Rachel said before Finn finished his sentence. She stopped pacing around, and turned to face him with a severe look on her face. "They'll be here," She corrected herself, immediately noticing the look on his face; "There must be something that's slowing them down, l-like a wave of zombies or the weather."

"The weather?" Finn sighed in frustration and put his hands on Rachel's shoulders, trying to make her concentrate on him, since it still seemed like she was somewhat caught up in her thoughts. "They'll catch up with the others, Rachel, it's not like starting without them will change anything. And it's not okay, making everyone else wait."

"'Everyone' can wait a little longer," It was now Rachel's turn to sigh, and she tilted her head upwards in order to look into Finn's eyes, in an attempt to make him understand how serious this is. "I thought you'd understand, Finn, considering what happened the last time Quinn didn't get on time to something that I invited her to."

Finn rolled his eyes and took a step back, raising his hands in frustration and then putting them down, taking a step closer to Rachel. "Rachel you can't constantly live in the past! Haven't you noticed how everything has changed? Or are zombies not enough of a sign for 'change'? Maybe she doesn't want to come. Have you thought about it? Maybe she doesn't care about you as much as you care about her."

Finn's words cut through her like knives. It's like he knew all of her biggest weaknesses and insecurities, and used them against her, bit by bit, fight by fight. They were fighting a lot lately, and it hurt every time anew, breaking Rachel's heart a little more. Most of their arguments were silly, and they'd carry on like nothing happened, but it was harder and harder for Rachel not to feel the anger and frustration Finn always felt towards her when it came to Quinn Fabray. It was almost like Finn hated Quinn, or maybe he just hated the way Rachel would always think about her.

Either way, Rachel cared about Quinn. She was her friend, a good friend, and she didn't want Quinn to be hurt. In fact, even now it was hard for Rachel to realize that she managed to befriend Quinn Fabray. She felt awful about what happened to Quinn their senior year as it is, and the thought of anything else happening to Quinn made her stomach drop.

"I'm sorry Rachel I didn't mean that," He said after a while, but his words sounded distant, like he wasn't standing right in front of her, but in the last row of a vast auditorium. He hugged her, but she stayed in her place and didn't move, frozen.

She saw Quinn, standing behind Finn, leaning against the wall; her arms crossed over her chest and most of her weight was shifted on one leg. Except, she expected to see a blonde Quinn in a warm yet fashionable sweater with 'Yale' written all over it, and a beautiful long skirt, the way she remembered her from the winter before the apocalypse struck the states.

What she saw, however, was a completely different story. Quinn's hair was coloured in a familiar deep pink colour, and she was wearing a dark leather jacket on top of a simple black shirt that was cut so it would only reach the end of her ribcage, with a denim skirt that was utterly short for the freezing winter weather. It made her body tremble most slightly.

Rachel's jaw must've dropped at the sight, because Finn noticed her face and turned around as well. The look on his face wasn't any less shocked than on Rachel's face. Quinn replied with a dark grin and a cold look.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked, her voice matching the look in her eyes, distant yet fierce. She looked a lot like she looked like the first few weeks of their senior year, yet somewhat more impressive, and yet far more broken. Rachel shut her mouth and shook her head, a smile slowly forming on her face while tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Q-Quinn!" Rachel said. Her voice cracked, and she ran towards Quinn, hugging her the second she was close enough to do so. Quinn's body stiffened at first, as she wasn't expecting such a warm welcome from Rachel, but she relaxed soon enough, replying with a subtle hug of her own. She didn't even realize how much she missed Rachel, and hugging Rachel, but apparently she missed it too much. She placed her hands on Rachel's back, doing her best not to close her eyes and linger when the scent of Rachel's hair reached her, sweet and subtle as it always was, comforting almost.

She looked at Finn, who looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here. "Hi, Quinn." He said, his voice not as warm and welcoming as Rachel's. It made her happier, since now knew that when Rachel said that she misses her and so does Finn, it wasn't entirely true. Finn didn't miss her, but Rachel did. Quinn nodded in reply, letting go of Rachel, dying a little on the inside as she did so.

"Mercedes is already in the choir room with the others." It was hard for Quinn to resist the urge to hold Rachel's hands, to convince her that she's okay, even if she wasn't. She threw one last glance at Rachel, she tried to make it a judgmental one, before she left Rachel and Finn alone and walked towards the choir room, her combat boots hitting the ground and creating a firm pacing sound.

* * *

"That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard." Kurt's voice was nearly desperate when he spoke, like he already considered himself dead. Finn's plan was made of a few 'easy' steps; the first step was getting weapons, the second step was leaving Ohio, the third step was getting to Washington, and the fourth and final step was 'board the ship going to Europe.

There were rumours that Europe, unlike the states, managed to exterminate the zombie population before it was completely out of hand, thus it wasn't infected anymore. It was safe, or so told the rumours, as there wasn't a real confirmation that the statement was entirely true.

"Well, do you have a better plan?" Finn asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He was hoping that things will go smoothly; that there'll be no interruption, but things didn't go his way.

"How about suicide, it's about the same thing but it saves us the entire journey across the states, which will simply be an effort wasted for nothing."

"And how is suicide any better, Prancy Smurf?" Santana leaned forward, like she always did when she felt like things are about to become a fight. "And I don't know how about you, but Britt and I want to survive this thing." Santana shifted a bit in her seat and threw a mean glance at Kurt. Most of the attending in the room agreed with Santana and nodded their heads.

"For the last time, Santana, my name's Kurt!"

"I'll be calling you whatever I wish to call you, Lady Lips. I mean at least I got into college!"

"That's it! I'm fed up! I've had enough of you, Santana! I've had enough of you and your stupid nicknames that aren't even funny, but entirely offensive and stupid!" Kurt was already standing, and he was nearly screaming the words out. Santana stood up as well and was about to go all Lime Heights on Kurt; Brittany was also already up on her feet, ready to stop Santana if she has to.

"Hey, knock it you two!" Finn yelled, shutting Kurt and Santana up. "We're supposed to be united, to stand together. We're all in this together, and we have no chance of surviving if we keep fighting all the time and disagreeing on everything."

Kurt looked at Finn for a few seconds before he sat down on his chair and the fire that appeared in his eyes earlier disappeared, leaving him rather empty. Santana sighed and rolled her eyes, but she didn't resist when Brittany pulled her closer and convinced her to sit down.

"I'm with Kurt on this one," It was now Quinn's turn to speak. Every head turned in her direction, and all of the attention was focused on her. "I mean, I understand you Santana, and you too Finn. But the difference is that you have something to fight for. Nobody knows what happened to Blaine, and I witnessed the zombies kill my mother a week ago." Everyone was shocked, but the look in Rachel's eyes hurt Quinn the most.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel was the one to break the silence. "It must be horrible, Quinn, especially since you probably don't even know anything about how's Beth doing," Quinn twitched at the ache she felt in her heart when she heard Beth's name, "But you can't give up. There must be _something_ left for you to fight for," Quinn twitched again, surprised by how true the statement was. Rachel now turned to look at Kurt, "And you too, Kurt, you're supposed to be the most eager to go out there and do something, because sitting at home every day must be driving you crazy when you know you can be out there looking for Blaine!"

Kurt shifted in his seat anxiously, Rachel's words were painfully true, but at the same time he felt hopeless and useless. It was almost a month since he last heard from Blaine. Supposedly, he was on his way home, close to Lima, but he didn't contact Kurt once he got home. He felt awful, every day that passed without any new information about Blaine smothered Kurt, and turned his insides out. He couldn't even remember when was the last time he didn't fall asleep because of crying too much at nights. Even the fact that Burt was alright and so was his entire family didn't help him. The pain was too big; the void in his chest was too vast to be filled.

"Okay, so Rachel's dads were apparently prepared for the zombie thing, so we got weapons and stuff!" Finn sounded rather excited to present everyone with the weapon stack that stood next to him, and up to that moment was covered with a big white blanket, and he was somewhat disappointed when even Mike, Artie and Sam weren't all that excited.

"Guys, we have _weapons_, we can kick some zombie ass!" He said slowly, as if he simply wasn't sure if they understood him the first time, but other than Sam, no one seemed to be any more excited.

"It's not a videogame Finn, this is real life, and we don't have three lives," Brittany said, Mike and Mercedes immediately nodded in agreement, "We only have two, but I'm pretty sure that eating McDonald's gives you special superpowers for a while." Santana smiled at Brittany and squeezed her hand in affection; she was obviously in total awe of Brittany's innocence.

After a few awkward seconds of silence, Quinn got up and joined Finn next to the weapon stack. She picked a pair of guns and a small knife she ought to throw if she needed a last resource. Following her was Rachel, a warm smile on her face, and she stood between Finn and Quinn. She put one hand around Finn's waist, and looked at Quinn, the look in her eyes indicated that she was proud of her. She was about to reach out her arm for Quinn, to hold her, but remembered the way Finn overreacted before, so she let go of the idea.

The next person to join the group was Kurt. He slowly approached the weapon stack, being patted on his shoulder by Finn, and took a simple gun. He looked at the weapon he held, turning it around in his hands, trying to get used to wielding it, and joined the group, standing next to Quinn, smiling at her with empathy and understanding. They were on the same team, for once.

Artie and Mike were up next, Mike choosing a Katana and giving it a few swings before joining the rest, and Artie choosing a full on shotgun. Tina was next, and she chose a whip. She looked at it, somewhat surprised at her own pick, but she snapped out of it quickly and stood next to Mike, who wrapped one hand around her shoulders in an embrace, and smiled at her.

Brittany and Santana ran their way to the weapon stack, hand in hand, and they chose the weapons for each other. Brittany offered Santana a machine gun, while Santana handed Brittany a chainsaw. Santana was glad, Brittany picked the perfect weapon for her, and Brittany was in total bliss from the chainsaw, which looked like the coolest weapon on earth in her eyes. It was one of the moments that proved how much closer they became. The two seemed excited, and happier than they were before.

Mercedes and Sam also chose their weapons and joined everyone else, and while Sam equipped himself with a minigun, Mercedes preferred a large, deadly looking hammer. The two were getting used to the weight of the weapons they picked, but seemed to be rather satisfied. The last one to pick her weapon was Rachel, who took a shiny, rather impressive rifle.

"I'm really not good with these things," She mumbled quietly so only Finn and Quinn were able to hear her.

"Practice makes perfect." Quinn said softly, offering Rachel a supportive smile, while Finn chose his weapon. There weren't many weapons left, so Finn made his pick rather quickly. He took the flamethrower out of the weapon stack and carefully put it on the ground before he paced forwards, turning around to face the entire group.

"This is the beginning of our journey towards a new life. It's just the beginning of the road, and it's going to be long. But I'm not worried. I have you guys," Finn smiled at Rachel, who smiled back at him, "And that's about everything I need. We're going to make it to Europe. We're going to reach the ships in Washington, and we're going to reach Europe. But more importantly, we're going to do this together, as a team."

At first, everyone was quiet, silence ruled the choir room. Everyone thought of the long journey they were about to face, and it didn't really make them feel any better, but Finn's words almost echoed throughout the room. _'Together'._

There was that electric feeling in the choir room, the feeling of excitement, the feeling of hope. Ever so slowly, it went through everybody's body, and it made everyone very excited. It seemed like everything's going to be easy now that they're all together, and perhaps it will be easy. Thus, before they headed out of the school, and out of Lima, the glee kids decided to have one last party.

There was no wine, or champagne, or beer, but they didn't need alcohol. Happiness was more than enough for them. It reminded them of the good old times, back when the glee club only started, or when they won a competition. Like there was nothing in the entire world they couldn't handle if they were together.

All of the couples cherished their moments together, kissing each other, caressing each other, forgetting for a while that they're not seventeen anymore, and that there's a world full of flesh-eating monsters outside. Brittany hugged Santana as tight as she could without hurting her, never wanting to let go. Sam danced around with Mercedes; they sang a happy song together. Tina and Mike were sitting next to each other, cuddling and kissing each other, surrounded by their little bubble, like they were the only ones on earth.

The only two people in the room who didn't seem as excited as everyone else was were Quinn and Kurt, who suddenly seemed to have much in common. They were both lost and felt like they lost cause. Kurt looked at how happy they all were with their loved ones, he felt so neglected. He felt guilty, and he froze on the inside. He froze because he forgot what it was like, looking around him and realizing that he's the only one on his own, without his soul mate. And the feeling was awful and painful. He felt like he wasn't really in the same room with everyone else, like there was a wall separating him from the rest; like he was simply looking at what was going on inside a happier place through a glass window. He was on the colder side of the wall, where there seemed to be no hope, no future.

Quinn felt a lot like Kurt, like she didn't belong to the rest. She felt like she was bound to be alone, since it looked like everyone she loved was leaving her. First her father, then Beth – she felt the same ache in her heart when she thought of Beth. It hurt her so bad because it was all her fault. She was the one to blame on Beth's absence in her life. It was her choice, and she chose to give her away, so she couldn't really allow herself to be mad at the world, since she was only actually mad at herself. The next person to leave was Puck.

They had a rocky relationship, but he made her somewhat happy. He at least made her feel alive. She knew she was lying to herself, she knew that she loved Rachel, but having Puck around felt good; it felt right. When the apocalypse began, Puck disappeared without leaving a trail. Nobody knew where to look for him, and Quinn never felt quite so lonely.

The last one to leave was her mother. Her mother left her twice, actually. She left her once when her father kicked her out for being pregnant, and she left her when the zombies killed her. It was awful, because Quinn didn't even do anything to stop it. Perhaps she felt so bad about it because of the fact that she wasn't as close to her mother when she died as she was before. It hurt her to realize that most of the things that happened to her were in face her fault entirely.

Unlike Kurt, who drowned himself in misery by looking at all of the couples that surrounded him, Quinn focused on one couple in particular. She looked at Finn and Rachel. The two looked truly happy together. It hurt her, and though one side of her wondered why and tried to shake the feeling off, the other side knew what it was all about. She loved Rachel, and she didn't think that Finn was her best option. _No, there's more to it_, she thought, _I think I am her best option_.

She struggled herself for a minute, but eventually she forced herself to look away, and her eyes met Kurt's. He was sitting across the room, he didn't look too happy either. In fact, he didn't look this sad since Karofsky bullied him every day in school. It brought up some old memories, happy ones for a change, and a smile slowly formed on Quinn's lips. Kurt smiled back, a broken smile, and sighed.

_They're all happy, as if the dog days are over. Little do they know that the dog days have only just begun._

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I've had a long week. Thank you so much for adding the story to the favourites and following it, and I can't thank the reviewers enough. I'm sorry for all the Finchel, I promise this will be over soon. Thank you so much for reading this! Have a nice day and a wonderful week. Reviewes will be gladly recieved.**


End file.
